The prince of darkness
by trollface675
Summary: Can Finn over come his greatest enemy yet or will everyone die in the process? rated m for gore, curse words and sex scene in chapter 2,7 and 12. enjoy. celebrating 1,622 views!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own AT (wish I did though) only Darkstar and the shadow kingdom.**

**Hey first fan fic really excited hope it's awesome and I get a lot of good review's (p.s- Fionna isn't in this sorry ****)**

**Chapter 1: the beginning **

**Finn's POV:**

I was launched forward as there was an explosion behind me. I fell face first into the grass getting a mouthful of dirt and shit. I spit it out and looked behind me there stood the ruins of the shadow kingdom the most evil in all of Ooo and Aaa. "Damn" I said as I got up. "Jake! U ok?" "Fucking shit that was close" said Jake. "Whatever man that was fun" I yelled "fun? Dude we almost died like a bazillion times" "phhht so?" with that Jake looked at me with his your fucking kidding me face. Then he gave up and walked towards the tree house. But I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched so I turned around and saw a dark figure surrounded by darkness and swirling shadows with some sort of sniper strapped to his back most likely a dragonov. In his hands were desert eagles all dark and creepy looking. Then the figure looked at Finn with his black soul piercing eyes all of a sudden he was in my head. "Hello Finn the human BOY" he said with the darkest voice Finn had ever heard in his entire life. "Hey I'm fucking 22 I'm not a boy" "whatever you little bitch always wining and crying" "Boo hoo" he said as Finn charged at him completely missing because the figure dematerialized and spawned behind him. "Wimp" the figure said looking at his nails as if Finn wasn't a threat to him. This got Finn madder than ever, no one called him a wimp he thought. "Well I just did" said the figure like he just read his mind witch he did. Anyway time to tell you a story said the figure. "But where are my manners?" "My name is Darkstar the prince of the shadow kingdom you know the one you just FUCKING BLEW UP AND SAID IT WAS FUCKING FUN!" Darkstar raged. "The fucking end" Darkstar said "YOU FUCKING PRICK" I yelled, Darkstar looked at me angry. "Well as repayment for killing everyone I know and love I'm going to do the exact same thing until there is no one left but you and me then I will burn everything around you making you watch as I kill everyone starting with Jake.. " Darkstar laughed evilly and then disappeared I was fucking scared. Then I heard a faint voice calling my name and I woke up in my bed with Jake, PB and Marceline my wife and my 2 kids, Janet and Kyle. "Glob honey you ok?" my wife said "Yeah I'm fine" "you sure you were out like a rock?" Jake said "I SAID I'm fine." "Whatever, hey Jake how about some everything burritos." Marceline said "yeah ok you want one Finn? "No, I'm not hungry" "hmm that's odd but whatever you just must be tired I guess." "Yeah" I said looking at Jake this possibly being the last time I saw him.

**Trollface: Jeez Darkstar pretty hardcore**

**Darkstar: just wait till I start killing :) **

**Uhhh ok please review, thanks**

**Darkstar: Or Trollface dies**

**Trollface: *grabs gun from Darkstar and shoots him in the shin* bitch.**


	2. chapter 2

_**Hey guys sorry about the last chapter being full of so many curse words I'll try to have not as much so frequent. **_

_**Darkstar do the disclaimer**_

_**Darkstar:**_** Troll does not own AT just me.**

**Ps I'll try to make this one longer (warning sex scene)**

**KoOkImOnStA: yes Marceline is Finn's wife.**

**Chapter 2: shots **

**Marceline's POV**

"Man Finn is acting kind of strange" I thought. I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time a shadow prince but there were so many so I didn't know which one it was for all I knew It could be Darkstar, the most dangerous creature in Ooo, and I wasn't going to take any chances I floated down stairs of the tree house and watched as Janet and Kyle tried to help Jake but It was helpless so they gave up and sat at the table so I walked up to them and sat at the table. "Hey I'm going to bring you guys to aunt Fionna's house, K?" I said "ok mom I think we need a break from Ooo" said Janet as Kyle agreed with her. "Ok it's settled, go pack your suit cases" the kids run upstairs to pack their bags as Finn walked past them wearing boxers and a white men's tank top with his bear hat crooked on his golden hair messed up. It was late at night but he looked like he just got out of bed. "Hey honey!" I said as I floated to him kissing his cheek while grabbing his 11 inch dick. "Hey I'm taking the kids to your sisters for 2 weeks or more, is that ok?" the dick grab snapped him awake so he was willing to talk. "Yeah that's ok" he said as the kids came down packed and ready to go. So I said bye to Finn and Jake and flew away with the kids.

**Finn's POV:**

Marcy flew away with the kids and about when they were out of sight and then I looked at Jake as he slowed down folding the everything burrito. "Hey Jake, what time is it?" I said like I did when I was 13. He sighed and then real happy yelled "SHOT TIME!" he was correct though Jake didn't live here anymore he knew exactly where the shot glasses where. He grabbed the 2 of them out from under the floor boards under the table so I ran upstairs to me and Marcy's room and opened the drawer where Jake used to sleep grabbed the bottle of booze and ran down stairs to see Jake sitting at the table ready to get drunk. I poured him and me a drink and drank it. As soon as we were finished the door bust open revealing Marceline cold and wet. "I need a drink" she said "Sure honey. Jake!" I said as Jake got another glass making sure Marcy didn't see where they are. "Here u go" Jake said pouring her a drink. "You know it's raining super hard out there?" Marcy said drinking her shot. I looked out the window to see it raining. "Oh damn it is" we held our drinks to Jake so he can fill it up after about 20 seconds we looked towards him to see him drunk as hell with the whole bottle empty in his hand. "Hmmm" Marcy said "looks like he had a really hard day", "must have" I said. "So Finn wanna have a jam session?" asked Marcy sexually "where?" "How about upstairs?" she said with a purr. Without wasting anytime she pulled me upstairs to our bed. "Take off your shirt and pants." She commanded me so I turned around and striped until I was in my boxers. When I turned around Marceline was lying on the bed naked showing me her perfect D cupped breasts, beautiful curves and perfect pussy. "Come here hero" she whispered with a purr, I was hard like really hard. I got on the bed as she pulled me close and kissed me for fifteen seconds when we broke for air. Then she said in my ear "I want to have your babies" she said this because we adopted Janet and Kyle because I was only 18 when we married and wanted kids so we weren't really that ready. She pulled down my boxers to reveal my now hardened 15 inch dick (it was 11 when I wasn't hard btw) as she whispered "I'm ready, are you?" I nodded and she started to lick the head of my dick.

**Third person POV:**

Marceline started to suck Finn's dick slowly getting faster each time she took it in. Finn fell on his back from pleasure. Marceline was enjoying Finn's little show of pleasure taking it as a sign to go faster.

**Finn's POV:**

I was on the verge of cumming into her mouth I guess she thought so too because she stopped sucking and looked at me "Not just yet Finn I'm not done with you." "Damn you're so sexy" I said and she giggled at this and got up to position my dick above her pussy and dropped down on to me. I moaned and started to thrust into her. "FUCK FINN FASTER, FASTER" she yelled and I took what she said and applied it going faster and faster with each thrust "OH GLOB MARCY I'M CUMMING!" "ME TOOOO." We both yelled as I released into her and she released onto me. We both collapsed next to each other falling asleep.

**Narrator POV:**

But what Marceline and Finn didn't know is that one of Finn's seeds hit an egg making another human to be born.

**Me: well no death's ****YET,**** it was significantly longer I think 1000 + words kind of hope you like please review thanks to KoOkImOnStA for the review again, the only one, come on guys you can do better than one review.**

**Darkstar is preparing for the next chapter also I will try to update every Friday or Saturday. Plus vote for who dies (not Marceline, the kids or Fionna, but anyone else) thanks for 56 views though. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own AT just Darkstar.**

**Thanks for 296 views guys**

**Chapter 3: Party for a fallen hero (warning drug use and inappropriate behavior.) leave if you don't think you can handle it :) **

**Finn's POV:**

I woke up slowly and looked at Marceline to see her snuggled carefully onto my chest still naked and asleep with a nipple showing; I smiled and slowly got out of bed careful not to wake her. I put on my boxers and my tank top and went down stairs to find none other than Jake on the table and everyone everywhere downstairs all piss drunk. "Damn it Jake, you had a flipping party" I said carefully so I wouldn't wake anyone then I turned to the couch to see PB asleep only in her bra and underwear, I knew she had to be the only one that didn't get drunk which was surprising because Jake's parties are legendary and almost everyone gets so drunk to the point that you can barely remember your own name. But what surprised me is that I didn't hear anything they are always the loudest parties every. So I tiptoed over to Jake and shook him awake.

**Jake's POV: **

I woke up and there was a fierce pounding in my head. "This is the worst hang over I've had in years!" I said to a very blurry deformed Finn. But when he became normal again I could see he was not happy. "Aww what's wrong, is this because I drank all the booze before you and Marcy did it?" I said, after I said that he blushed and said shakily "y-you heard?" I nodded yes than I saw his blush go away and anger appear "No this isn't because you drank all the booze, it's because of this" he moved to let me see what he saw, everyone passed out on the floor and on the fan somehow and PB half-naked on the couch asleep. "Damn" was all I could manage out "But I set an alarm so I could wake up" as soon as I said that the alarm went off three hours late, I guess a candy person woke up and tried to hit the alarm with his or hers bottle but instead it hit me in the back of the head and knocked me out cold then the happenings of last night flooded my brain in one flashback.

**Flashback! :**

I had faked being drunk so as soon as I heard Marcy and Finn orgasm and fall asleep I called everyone except LSP; I hate her and lady because she had to watch the kids. Even ice king was invited, A couple minutes later everyone was here, the party was so big three fourths of it was outside along with the DJ and the cloud people I walked around to see everyone had brought their own beer and booze, "good" I said. I walked around through the crowd of talking, dancing and fighting people I spotted Simon sitting alone on the couch so I walked over to him and sat down though I almost died because the party bears were going crazy all drunk and stuff. But I stared talking to Simon "hey man what's wrong? It's a party, no time for being depressed!" I yelled "well it's just that, well…" he said "Dude shut up, drink a beer and have fun" I yelled as I handed him a beer "You know what your right time to have some fun" he yelled and flew away so I got up and as soon as I did Raggedy princess was passed out on the couch. "Damn that was quick" I said as men gathered around her and of course Simon was in that group, well after a short while Simon froze the men standing there and started to have sex with her unconscious body. "Gross" was all I could say but luckily he put an ice dome around them. So I walked outside and danced with the cloud people got drunk passed out on the table and then there I was woken up by Finn. Then I really did wake up Marcy was up and everyone was gone. "Well sleeping beauty how you been?" Finn said "oh shut up Finn" I yelled. Then Finn and Marcy laughed as Finn walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

**Finn's POV: **

I had put my hand on Jake's shoulder and kept laughing but I soon stopped as I heard an ear piercing crack of a gun and Jake's brains and blood flew onto my shirt leaving him dead. I let go of him and his dead body fell to the floor while I fell to my knees and cried.

**Marceline's POV: **

As Finn fell to his knees I looked out the window to see the prince of darkness, Darkstar with a dragonov and smoke coming out of its barrel it was quite obvious who just killed Jake. Even though he was at least 500 feet away I could hear him easily say "hello Marceline" and he disappeared. "I swear to god I will kill that bitch" I said and I will help Finn because this was his problem because Darkstar torture's his victim's before he kills them but I wasn't going to leave Finn not now.

**Well how's that for a chapter?**

**Again thanks guys for the ever growing view's**

**FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY!**

**Bye guys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys Troll here, Guys I have a favor to ask you I have writer's block and I can't think of anything so can you guys please give some ideas? Review or Pm me. **

**It is almost spring break so I'll try to post more chapters but again I have writer's block so we'll see how that turns out.**

**Thanks and bye guys and gals**

**FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Yo mom (his name) for review and JP4demonking for everything you did! :P Also Thanks He23t for the idea I'll do it in the next chapter. And thanks to The Nephilim King Michael for the ****Theme song**** for Finnceline, I like it. Holy shit guys thanks so much!**

**Darkstar: Troll doesn't own AT only me.**

**Now to the story.**

**Real Chapter 4: Marceline's quest**

Marceline's POV:

I kneed down next to Finn and sighed as a tear ran down my cheek. "I'm so sorry Finn." He tried to answer but all that came out was deep breaths and sobs. I sighed and got up that's when the door bust open and death walked in. "I'm here to claim the victim's body" he said in a deep raspy voice. He picked up the body and started to leave he looked at Finn then at me and continued. I thought Finn was going to put up more of a fight than what he did but I couldn't blame him he had just lost his brother right now nothing could comfort him so I went outside to death. "How did he die?" he asked, only one thing would come out though "Darkstar" after I said that death dropped the body of Jake and stood there with awe written on his facial bones. After a while he picked Jake up and started to leave but I stopped him. "Hey you know him, how do you kill him?" I asked, he sighed and looked at me "a sword of the gods" he said "Or a sword of light" "Both found in the dungeon of doom in hell" I looked at him and then he said that's all he knew and left so I went inside and looked for Finn easily found under our bed playing BMO. I told him about what death had told me and he seemed to agree I think so I grabbed my axe bass and went to hell.

**Finn's POV:**

After Marceline left I got angrier and angrier when I couldn't take it. So I grabbed a black hoodie and black skinny jeans and left Ooo taking my demon blood sword, killing everything that tried to stop me until I was in neutral land left destroyed by the war. I needed to train and this was the perfect place zombie's and radioactive humans banded together to form a tribe to fight off the zombie's so I watched as they fought like they had thousands of years of training which they probably did so I joined them fighting and training in Little to no time.

**Marceline's POV:**

I opened my eyes and saw of course hell, skeletons where holding swords because apparently some dude and his dog broke in and everyone went crazy looking for them. So I walked up to the guard and he asked me how I died so I told him I was a vampire showed him my bite he confirmed it and I walked through seeing everything that there was to see when I saw death's castle and walked towards it while sometimes getting attacked by a skeleton or two and slicing their heads off. When I to deaths castle I walked in and saw death sitting there twirling a key of some sort but I guess it was for the vault of souls behind him. "Ah Marceline, how are you doing? He said. "Fine I said where's the dungeon of death or doom or whatever?" I said pretty mad "It's the dungeon of doom and it's over there" he said pointing to his left or my right. He tossed me a crowbar and said "I lost the key" I went over and pried the door open and walked inside as freezing cold gust of air hit me, that was something breathing.

**DUN, DUN, DUUUUUNNNNN**

**Cliff hanger. Well I hopped you liked it. Thanks again to all those people for everything. BYE**

**FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys Troll here I'm going to be gone from Sunday to Tuesday so I won't be able to write another chapter in that time period so I'll make the chapter now. YAY! Finn do the disclaimer, ok? (p.s I don't think Finn should change the way I made him so I'll change that with Darkstar) only extras die in this chapter. **

**Finn: Troll does not own AT though it would be an adult show if he did, but he only owns Darkstar and the abyss (place between Ooo and AAA, where I am)**

**Chapter 6: with the help of an ally**

**Darkstar's POV:**

I was flying through Ooo and the abyss when I saw a tribe with no one dead in it so I floated down to it and walked around to see the people wearing gas masks and had spears somewhere in them. "Fuck these things are tough" I said as I turned into my human form with a combat knife strapped to my leg and my two desert eagles in my hands and the blades of death strapped to my back. I put my guns away and walked through the crowd and saw people gather around a new born baby. They put a gas mask on it. I left and turned the corner to see kids around ten standing in a row. Then some men came up and threw spears at them one of them went through a kids head and the kid just stood there like nothing happened to him then he left. "What the fuck is wrong with these people?" I asked. Then I turned around and saw Finn standing there watching me. "Whoa, holy shit" was all I could manage out because he ran up to me and put a spear through my stomach and a bullet in my head, shadows flew all over Finn and the floor. I was paralyzed but not dead, I fell on the ground and looked up at Finn. Looking into his eyes I was now in his mind. "Well, well, well here we are again in your mind Finn" I said as I snapped my fingers and a ball of his memory was in my hands I threw a bunch of stuff into another ball till I found what I was looking for, the memory of the tribe he was in. before I crushed it I asked him "Did you really think that was going to kill me?" "No" he replied, this angered me so I crushed the memory and put the rest back. I got out of his mind and pulled him back to his "house" and put him in his bed when I heard something strange, a voice, a female voice at that "Hello Darkstar" the voice said with a purr "miss me?" I turned around and dropped my weapons "Y-y-you?" I said as she nodded yes. She walked over to Finn and kissed him and then walked over to me and punched me killing some of my shadows and I was still human so it hurt even more. With half of my face gone and my teeth showing dripping blood I collected my weapons and hissed at her as I flew away in my shadow form.

**Marceline's POV:**

I walked inside and cold rushed over me so I grabbed my axe and walked further in the dungeon. As my vampire eyes adjusted I could see as if the sun where shining with me under an umbrella. There were three ways to go and a monster at the end of each of them so I picked the one that looked the hardest because the one that looks the easiest is always the hardest and I was right, the monster was a giant evil looking dog that I was able to tame and ride. I was riding in the right direction when I heard a cry for help. Finn rubbed off on me so I rode the dog towards the sound and saw a skeleton trying to fight some sort of Ice monster. "Hang on!" I yelled and ran towards the figure when he said "Marcy?" I stopped in my tracks and thought of whose voice that was when it said "It's me, Jake!" holy shit Jake was here fighting an ice monster. Together we killed the monster got on the bigger dog and went towards the swords. "So Jake how you been?" I said looking at his skull that a hole in it from his death. "Good" he said "How's Finn?" he asked "Well he's taking it pretty hard" I said "Yeah I figured" "So what are you here?" I asked him "Well I'm looking for the battle axe of light" he said "Oh I'm looking for the swords of light" "Cool" he said as we turned a corner still on the giant dog we saw what was making the cold air. A giant deformed skeleton mixed with ice and flesh. "Oh fuck" Jake said.

**Well guys can you guess who the mystery woman was? Review or PM me with your answer. **

**Finn: bye**

**Darkstar: bye**

**Well hope you enjoyed and REVIEW OR PM IF YOU THINK I SOULD MAKE A STORY WITH DARKSTAR AND WHAT HAPPEN TO HIM TO BECOME HALF HUMAN HALF SHADOW!**

**Darkstar: wait what I'm half human?**

**Yes why do you think you can turn into one?**

**Darkstar: Damn**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys I have been gone for 2 days so yeah, anyway thanks to Zombiez-R-Us nice story btw (why u no make more chapters?!) and Areostar211 (What he said)** _aerostar211: You should make a tragedy chapter about Marceline asleep and Darkstar came in with a silenced p99 pistol sneak right beside Marceline point the gun at her head shoot her then go to the kids room kill them with a pistol and run out of their leaving a death note on the table. _**No I will not do that. Do not hate on him it's a good idea but not that kind of story dude no kids will die or pregnant Marceline's. Thanks guys, Darkstar do the disclaimer.**

**Darkstar: Troll does not own AT only me (and maybe future characters?)**

**Chapter 7: rage on candy**

**Darkstar's POV:**

I was bored and still in pain from when I lost half my jaw and my tongue was falling out of the open space. So I put on my light blue spy vs. spy T-shirt and my black baggy shorts that went over my knees. I was still in my human form so I had brown hair and eyes. I walked to my closet and opened it up to reveal every gun and knife ever made. I walked around until I found my killing spree area and looked at the wall and grabbed a stakeout shotgun one hundred shells and a machete I put the stakeout on my back and griped the machete still had blood on it from during world war three or the great mushroom war. "Heh, I remember when I first used this I was 13, now I'm 13,000 I really haven't aged at all" I said. I walked outside and walked toward the candy kingdom. When I got there as soon as I walked through the gate the gumball guardians woke up and tried to kill me so I easily blew their gumballs out. Glass and gumballs were flying everywhere smashing and squishing everyone. I walked past everything to see a candy person smashed in half crawling away so I walked up to it and looked to it. "Help me" it said weakly so I brought my machete up and threw it at its head smashing it open it strangely started to bleed real blood. I smirked and started putting TNT and C4 everywhere and putting wood on all the house's and the castle and I started to walk in to the castle slicing the heads off of everyone that was inside banana guards and all until I got to the bedroom door of princess bubblegum. "Well seems that it's locked" I said as I pulled out my stakeout aiming it at the door handles I pulled the slider back and loaded the next shell and blew the door to bits, splinters of candy where flying everywhere into me making me bleed but I didn't feel it, I usually feel nothing since I'm a shadow and all. After all the clouds of pixie sticks cleared up I saw peppermint slave blindfolded and princess bonnie bubblegum masturbating with a huge verity of dildos on her bed. Then peppermint slave took off his blindfold and pulled out a dagger of light "Ooo scary" I said sarcastically as he ran towards me and stabbed me in my leg I was already completely covered in blood except for some blotches so couldn't tell if I was bleeding or not, earthier way I couldn't feel it at all so I took it out snapped it in half and threw it at him. He looked shocked by this so I took the moment to blow his face off which I did so with peppermint butler dead I walked to a scared, confused and naked princess she tried to cover herself but I ripped the covers away and threw them out the window so she wouldn't try to get them back "Who are you?" she asked sternly "You know I wouldn't have so much confidence if I was naked in front of a stranger who just murdered everyone in my kingdom" I said and she lost every bit of confidence in her. Then I started to put C4 around her room and walked back over to her and made her look into my eyes, my pitch black soulless eyes. If she wasn't scared already she was completely terrified now. "I feed off of your fear, it powers me" I said slyly I let go of her and walked to the middle of the room and she got up I looked at her whole body all pink and bright it was disgusting but strangely hot. Instead of running out the door like I thought she would she walked towards me she put her hand on my chest and felt my abs and pec's. She took of my shirt and kept touching me I winced because the sunlight was now burning me so she pulled me into the shade and then got on her knees and pulled my shorts down revealing my boxers "You know, you're a slut" I said and all she said was thanks "Thanks? Fucking thanks?" I thought but she kept pawing at my boxers for some reason. "You know I should thank you, I wanted to get away from this princess thing it's so boring, no one wants to fuck you because they think you're too busy to have sex." She said "Is that what happen with Finn?" I said dryly but apparently that was a sensitive spot and she ripped my boxers off revealing my 15 inch dick (without the boner). "Y-y-yes" she said astounded at my dick but a bit angry I'm guessing at Marceline but I couldn't be sure "it's all because of Marceline that Finn wasn't with me" she said "Well I was right, you hate Finn and Marceline, right?" I said "yes I hate them both so much" she said a bit evil "I like this girl" I thought and after a while of staring Bonnie finally started sucking my dick slowly but increasing in speed each time she fit as much of my dick as she could in her mouth I guess she got tired so she pulled out a potion from under her bed and poured it on my dick and it shrunk to 12 inches (with boner) "Ahh what the fuck did you do?!" I yelled "Oh relax it only lasts for 30 minutes, besides I want to take in the whole thing without choking" she said and then giggled at my reaction. "Oh real funny" I said and she continued and she pushed me onto her bed and kept sucking my dick then she stopped and positioned my dick to be under her pussy and launched down onto my dick. After a short while I took control and kept thrusting into her faster each time "she's so tight" I thought but I could barely hear myself over Bonnie's moans then I thrusted into her one final time and came inside of her so much that her vagina overflowed with my cum she collapsed onto my chest and leaned up to kiss me we kissed for a while until she asked me tried as hell and about to pass out "can you turn me into what you are?" with that I kissed her and rays of blackness went all around her and turned her into a human then when she was fully a human I dipped her into the shadows next to the bed and she was now a full semi demon like me and she was now my girlfriend who would help me in what I'm doing but first she needed to learn to shoot and we had to get her some clothes but right now she was passed out with her snuggled into me asleep so I put my clothes on and carried outside to the gate were I had put a trail of gun powder I lit it and walked away with Bonnie asleep in my arms and she would want a new name. I kept walking with a naked Bonnie in my arms then there was an explosion I looked back to see the candy kingdom completely destroyed and every that wasn't gone was on fire and burning. I was happy I hadn't been in a long time but now I was.

**Darkstar: so you made Bonnie my girlfriend?**

**Yes, yes I did**

**What do you think Bonnie's new name should be? Review and answer. Bye. FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Troll here. In chapter 6 there was a mystery girl here is that part: **_ I heard something strange, a voice, a female voice at that "Hello Darkstar" the voice said with a purr "miss me?" I turned around and dropped my weapons "Y-y-you?" I said as she nodded yes. She walked over to Finn and kissed him and then walked over to me and punched me killing some of my shadows and I was still human so it hurt even more. With half of my face gone and my teeth showing dripping blood I collected my weapons and hissed at her as I flew away in my shadow form. _**So I am here to have a contest, IF YOU CAN GUESS CORRECTLY WHO THAT MYSTERY GIRL WAS I WILL MAKE A CHARATER THAT IS YOU AND PUT IT IN MY FUTURE CHAPTERS AND SAY YOU OWN THEM. JUST SAY WHAT "TEAM" YOU WANT BE ON, DARKSTAR'S OR FINN'S AND I WILL MAKE THAT CHARATER. **_**I WILL ONLY TAKE THE FIRST THREE PEOPLE THAT ANWSER CORECTLY.**_

**BYE GUYS and good luck- love Troll **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Troll here, so there has already been one correct answer and he will be in my story but hay there is now 3 spots open for everyone who wants to. AND REMEMBER VISITORS CAN REVIEW SO IF YOU WANT TO BE IN THE STORY AND YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN STILL REVIEW NOT PM BUT REVIEW. Bye and GOOD LUCK! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guy's only one person has guessed and they were correct, The Nephilim King Michael. He Pm me so yeah congrats dude your now in the story as Michael, Finn's brother hope you like it Michael, and thanks for the name. p.s I had to look up what a Nephilim is.**

**Darkstar: Troll does not own AT only me, and Michael owns himself.**

**Chapter 10: new help**

**Finn's POV:**

"Uhh" I groaned "My head is killing me" I opened my eyes and saw a figure standing in the shadows. "D-Darkstar?" I asked "Not even close" the figure said. "Marcy?" I asked again. "No" he said again "I'm your brother, Michael." he said "What?" I said as he walked in to the light and grew to be pretty big "I'm a king, a Nephilim king" Michael said and he apparently looked like one "you're a giant?" I asked "yep, a small one." He said. I looked at him as I got out of bed to find that he was on his knees and still barley fit, he had to crouch. "Hey can we go outside I'm starting to get uncomfortable" he said so I put my black jeans, my hat and my red helix T-shirt on and grabbed my sword and then walked outside with Michael. I was 6 feet tall so he was 12 feet but he could shrink so that he was my size "huh, why didn't you do that earlier?" I asked "I didn't feel like it" was all he said and I looked at him annoyed "What?" he asked "Nothing, so you're a human?" I asked excitedly "sadly, no you and Susan are the only humans" he said disappointed "but that's not the point I have come to Ooo to help you fight Darkstar and Belina" he said sternly "Belina?" I asked "who's that?" He sighed and led me to the candy kingdom half way there a portal opened up in front of us and Marceline flew out covered in blood and cuts but she was fine no real damage then out of the portal three weapons flew out as Marcy brushed dried blood and dust off of her I looked through the portal to see a skeleton Jake "Hey Finn" Jake said as the portal closed and a tear rolled down my face. I wiped the tear and looked at Marceline who picked up the battle axe off the ground and looked at her old one which was broken she threw it on the ground and strapped her new axe to her back. "Well here are the weapons of light the only thing that can kill Darkstar" she said "And Belina" Michael said "Ok two questions Finn who is that and who is Belina?" Marceline asked "Well this is Michael, my "brother" and I don't know who Belina is" I said as I picked up the two swords and gave the less powerful one to Michael "Oh I don't need this" Michael said as he pulled off an AK-47 from his back then he pulled his jacket apart to see at 50 clips for it 100 bullets in each but the bullets were strange they were glowing "they're the bullets of light all 5000 of them" Michael said as he loaded one of the clips into his gun so I kept both of the swords and we all walked to the candy kingdom when it came in to view we could see It burning with shadow flames and the candy people were all some sort of shadow monster. "Shadow zombies" Michael said "I heard about those things aren't they zombies that were killed by a shadow?" Marceline asked "yes, they're horribly violent and viscous they will tear you apart and then feast on you" Michael answered "so we have to be careful" I said "we aren't fighting those pieces of shit I just tried to show you what Darkstar has done" Michael said "wait where's Pb?" Marceline asked worried "Is she one of those things?" I asked. Michael sighed and lowered his head "No she is Belina, Darkstar's girlfriend" with that me and Marceline looked at each other with shock and discomfort "Well can we save her?" I asked "no she has made her choice and she has turned into what Darkstar is a semi demon" Michael answered. "There is no saving her, not anymore."

**Meanwhile **

**Belina's POV:**

I woke up still naked but I looked at myself, I was human my D cupped breasts were soft to the touch and my vagina was too. So silky smooth and soft I loved it, I loved so much I had to thank Darkstar for everything he had done for me, changed me in to a semi demon like him. But most of all he had sex with me like no one had before mostly because he was my first. Then I started freaking out I got out of Darkstar's bed and ran to the bathroom and opened the chest that was I there. It was strangely neat so I easily found the feminine area and found a pregnancy test I followed the instructions (I know what you do it's just that I didn't want to say what you had to do) after waiting and playing with my new black silky hair I looked at the test and cried tears of joy, I was pregnant. After I stopped crying I heard Darkstar walk in so I ran to him hugging him as hard as I could, squishing my breasts against his chest. "Whoa, baby what's happening?" he asked I saw he had some clothes but right now I didn't care "Honey, I'm pregnant" I said joyfully. When I said that he dropped the bag of clothes and his face went blank I thought he wouldn't love me anymore so I lost my joy but I got it back when he said "that's awesome baby, I'm finally a father" he still had a blank expression but that was from shock. He collected his self then said "Good thing I bought this then" he said as he reached in the bag then pulled out a ring and asked "Belina, will you marry me?" my eyes teared up and I lost my voice so all I did was nod up and down he stood up and kissed me, his new wife.

**Well how was that guys?**

**Reminder: contest is still going on**

**Michael hope you liked it made you an awesome dude.**

**Bye! FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys Troll here, only 2 spots left only Darkstar's team remains so if you would like to be on his team pm me **_**JUST PM ME**_** Zombiez I'm looking at you. But hey congrats Zombiez or should I say Mack Caliber the zombie slayer hope that made you happy which it did cause he was jumping up and down on his pm. So yea 2 spots remain on Darkstar's team Finn's team is completely full sorry. BYE and good luck on the remaining spots. :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys troll here, I am sad to say that there is only one spot left in the contest so congrats to Michael, Zombiez and He23t. He23t you will be in the next chapter.**

**Darkstar: troll does not own AT just me and my kid. Michael and Zombiez own themselves. P.S- Zombiez is Mark caliber the zombie slayer.**

**Chapter 12: an ally gained and a surprise **

**Finn's POV:**

I lay in the grass and watched as the shadow zombies walked around, some eating each other. Just as I was about to say something a dark streak of movement headed towards the hoard of zombies then there were gun shots and slicing sounds then every single zombie fell dead. "What the fuck just happened?" I asked, as I said that a dark figure landed in front of us looking forward then he looked down at us he had red dragon eyes and black hair. "Hello" he said "my name is Mark, Mark caliber I am a zombie and shadow slayer" I looked at his hands they were almost as pale as Marceline's and there where black scales all over his body, strapped to his back was a FAMAS and an Axe of death. "I am a lizard demon but I fight to kill shadows and zombies mostly shadows they killed my entire race, but ever since they got destroyed I fought." We looked at him then he asked "how are there shadow zombies if the shadow people are all dead?" I sighed and answered "there are now two left, Darkstar and Belina" he looked at me and everyone else and said "you are trying to fight them both?" we nodded "I remember Darkstar he's the one that killed my people, I will join you to help fight the two creatures of death" Mark said. Just then Michael winced "whoa what's wrong with the Nephilim?" Mark asked "Belina i-is pregnant" he manage to spit out "ok make that three creatures of death" Mark said. It was night time so we headed back to the tree house, Marceline and Mark flew since Mark has wings when we got back Mark passed out on the couch and Michael went up to the boat elevator with a sniper as he said "I don't need to sleep, so I'll keep watch" I went to bed but before I did I looked at Marcy she was freaking out but trying to hide it "Baby what's wrong?" I asked softly "Nothing really" she said, I was too tired to try to get the truth so I went to bed.

**Marceline's POV:**

I was sad that I had to lie to Finn but it was important that he didn't know right now. I ran to the bathroom and closed and locked the door opened the cabinet and pulled out a pregnancy test, I did everything and waited a while and looked at it "A-a-a plus" I said happily and on the verge of tears "I'm pregnant" I said softly. I opened the door and ran to a sleeping Finn "Finn, FINN, FFIINNNN" I yelled he woke up and looked at me "what?" he asked "I-I-I'm pregnant" he just looked at me with shock and said "holy fluck" then I kissed him and he Kissed me back then I started to grind my pussy up against his dick which was now hard. I moaned a couple of times and I took off his shirt and my shirt revealing my Bra.

**Mark's POV:**

I got up and went upstairs to get a glass of water from the bathroom and I did but when I got out of the bathroom I saw Finn and Marceline about to have sex "gross" I said and I walked downstairs to see the kitchen sink and I face palmed myself.

**Marceline's POV:**

I took off my pants and shoes and threw them on the ground showing Finn my see through panties which made him harder making his dick touch my pussy I moaned and he slid off his pants and boxers showing me his 15 inch dick and I took off my bra and panties showing him everything but that didn't last long because I squeezed my breasts against his penis and started rubbing his dick with them while sucking his dick at the same time. Going faster each time I went down and sucked it he couldn't handle it and came on my face and breasts. There was so much cum it covered my each of my breasts entirely, I tried to take some of it in but my mouth overflowed. Then he collapsed and fell asleep so I cleaned myself up and cuddled up to him letting his dick rub against my pussy while we slept.

**Well ok guys, hope you liked it Zombiez **

**Finn: I know I did **

**You just like it because you got laid again**

**Finn: so?**

**Darkstar: well I hated it, it was too happy**

**Shut up both of you.**

**Finn/Darkstar: sorry**

**Well bye. FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys troll here, I have been gone for three days I think but I'm here now so yea :) Darkstar do the disclaimer. REMINDER- THE CONTEST FOR GUESS THE MYSTERY LADY ONLY HAS ONE SPOT LEFT SO ACT NOW! Also sorry to Zombiez his name was supposed to be MACK CALIBER not mark so I am going to change that just for him. (I'm such a nice guy, that's probably why I'm single) and He23t is Layne martin**

**Darkstar: Troll does not own AT just me and my baby and the song. Michael, Mack and Layne own themselves.**

**Chapter 13: party bitch!**

**Darkstar's POV:**

Belina and I were hugging for some time but we broke apart when the door rattled, it was more silent than knocking. Belina was going towards the door but I stopped her she turned to look at me and said "I think I will be fine answering the damn door" "yeah I know that it just that you're naked, I don't want whoevers at the door to see your perfect tits" I replied then she blushed and giggled and looked down "fuck you're right!" she said quietly then she ran back to the bathroom with the bag of clothes so I went to open the door I had my stakeout ready and my knife in a stabbing position (I can do this because I am incredibly strong so I can whiled a shotgun I one hand) I swung the door open and pointed the shotgun into the man's face then put it down "Layne!" I yelled "how are ya man?" "Well do you have to point a gun in my face every time I come over here?" Layne answered "Yes" I replied dryly then we both busted out laughing then he stopped laughing "hey do you hear that?" he said quietly then I heard some rustling "yeah" I said just then the creature jumped out at Layne so he put on his white hood and summoned fire out of his hands and shot it. It didn't even hit the ground before it completely disintegrated, Layne went over to the ashes of the creature picked some up and inhaled it "shadow squirrel, what did you do?" avoiding the question I said "I see you are still a fire wizard, my complete opposite" "I said what did you do?" he said dryly with a blank face. I sighed and answered "I burned and blew up the candy kingdom" I said straight and coldly "What. The. Fuck, i-is PB alright?" he said kind of hurt and angry "no she's gone" I said, but when I did he started to get angry. "But Belina is just fine" I said and he looked at me like I was crazy then Belina walked out and he perked up like a dog that just saw bacon "P-P-Pb?" he said confused "Layne?" she said "why do look so different?" he said "well my new name is Belina after Darkstar changed me into what he is so that's why I look so different" "you did what now?" he said looking at me "I turned her into a semi shadow demon like me" I said looking at my nails which were as sharp as knifes now. He ran up to me and grabbed my neck and raised me off the ground and put his free hand close to my face and had a fireball in his hand "I will end your life!" he said raspy and cold so I punched him in the stomach and dropped to the ground landing on my feet Layne wasn't so lucky and fell on his knees so I took his head and smashed it against my knee. His face was beaten pretty badly but he was concision long enough to hear this "don't ever do that again if you value your life" he slowly nodded and I dragged him inside and threw him on the bed.

**Finn's POV:**

I woke up and instantly smelt coffee "gross" I said tired as hell but I was able to put clothes on and go down stairs "hey Michael" I said "hey" "hey Mack" "hey" I got some malk and walked to Mack who was at the table. It was quiet until Mack said "you lucky bitch" "huh?" I answered; I was confused until he made a humping gesture "oh but by the way we didn't hump it was a tit job" I said to his gesture "damn I heard about you having balls but you're a dog" he said punching my arm and we all started laughing but just then a letter slipped through the door. I picked it up and read it "a karaoke party everyone invited" just as Marceline walked down the stairs naked. Michael walked out the front door with his hands up and a cigarette in his fingers "I'm done here" he said as he left "well I have to go I uh have um a boner now so bye" as he walked past Marceline he squeezed her stomach "have fun with the baby guys" "how do know?" I asked "you guys were screaming like maniacs last night" he said as he started closing a door.

**Later at karaoke party (I skipped a bunch of boring stuff, you should thank me)**

We got there and the party was booming no doubt this was LSP's work no one like's her but she has awesome parties. Then the music started and Marceline said "ooh I love this song, Finn you should sing it!" as she pushed me up there I grabbed and the song started (whoo here we go folks my first song thing)

**IMAGINE DRAGONS**

**"It's Time"**

_So this is what you meant_

_When you said that you were spent_

_And now it's time to build from the bottom of the pit_

_Right to the top_

_Don't hold back_

_Packing my bags and giving the academy a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_So this is where you fell_

_And I am left to sell_

_The path to heaven runs through miles of clouded hell_

_Right to the top_

_Don't look back_

_Turning the rags and giving the commodities a rain check_

_I don't ever wanna let you down_

_I don't ever wanna leave this town_

_'Cause after all_

_This city never sleeps at night_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_This road never looked so lonely_

_This house doesn't burn down slowly_

_To ashes, to ashes_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

_It's time to begin, isn't it?_

_I get a little bit bigger, but then I'll admit_

_I'm just the same as I was_

_Now don't you understand_

_That I'm never changing who I am_

The crowd cheered but it was cut short by gunshots

**Well guys cliff hanger **

**Darkstar: ggrreeaatt, are you going to tell them that that isn't me shooting right.**

**Bitch I was! *backhands Darkstar* in the Next chapter.**

**Darkstar: sorry, ouch**

**Well check out the song it's a good song you just have to hear the beat and everything. Bye **

**FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys Troll here, so there are some people that I have to thank: **_**Zombiez-R-Us, Michael, He23t, White Drakim 13 **_**and everyone else that is still reading. And for anyone wondering, yes I am a nerd I like doctor who to prove it I will make famous doctor who sayings within the story :) my favorite hero is batman. CONTEST IS OVER; ALL SPOTS ARE GONE CONGRATS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO WON. Flame princess is Sara**

**Darkstar: Troll does not own AT just me. Mack, Michael, Layne and white Drakim own themselves.**

**Chapter 14: Burn**

**Darkstar's POV:**

After I threw Layne on the bed a note flew through the door making me notice that it was open I closed it and picked up the note "Karaoke party everyone invited" I read aloud "that's really gay" I said and turned to Belina then looked at Layne and I tied him to the bed post then the lights went out "Hey, who turned out the lights?" I asked then they came back on "sorry" Belina said "whatever" I said as I looked to Layne who started to wake up "morning sunshine" I said "fuck off" he said "well since you're awake I have a job for you." I untied him and showed him the card "Finn will most likely be there" "Finn? I hate Finn" he said "yeah that's great" I said and sent him to the party.

**Finn's POV:**

I looked towards the sound and saw a figure wearing a white hoodie and black skinny jeans with a chain coming out of one of the pockets I looked at him occupying him while some people started to leave. He started to look around to see everyone gone except a small group and LSP he looked at them until LSP floated to him and said "oh u thunk u cun run about ma perty an shoot your P90?" he shoot her in the head and crouched down to her body and said "yesh" just like her, then a random dude screamed "thank you!" "Oh you're welcome" he said and everyone else left leaving me, Marceline, Mack and Michael with all our weapons. "wait let me introduce myself, I am Layne the wizard of fire" "I really don't give a fuck who u are pal" Mack said with his FAMAS up and ready to shoot him "whoa let me talk" he said as I leaned over to Mack and whispered "Don't blink, he could disappear" he nodded that he understood. "Let us talk at your home Finn" he said "I don't know" I said "really you're thinking about it?" Mack said "ok fine let's talk at my place" I answered ignoring Mack "you're fucking kidding me" Mack said as he sighed

**Back at Finn's House**

"So what do want to talk about" I asked Layne "well I am the only one that can kill Darkstar, so I was thinking of joining you" after he said that we heard something "he's lying, I can kill him" just then out of the fire place Flame princess appeared and Layne hissed "Damn you, you whore." With that Fp flew over to him and threw him out a window then she flew out side and punched him and they commenced in battle punching and kicking then a ball of fire and lava surrounded them "we have to stop this, if they continue the whole world will turn into a star, burning forever" Michael yelled at us so I ran outside and grabbed a bow but I couldn't find any arrows "aw fuck" I yelled then I remembered something as everyone ran outside with me then the ball grew and we were in it, it was burning hot, I had only one shot before we all died. "ARROW OF ICE" I yelled at the top of my lungs and there was an arrow of ice in my hand I aimed and took the shot. It flew through the air and hit Layne in the leg and he fell to the ground "Ahh fuck" he groaned then got up and flew away as Fp flipped him off.

**Layne's POV:**

I flew away and towards Darkstar's house I set myself on fire and melted the arrow I looked at my leg there was a big hole and it was cold. "That bitch Finn hit me, and that whore Sara beat me up" I muttered as I walked in the house "well?" Darkstar asked "Flame bitch sold me out to them" I answered "what!?" Belina said from the bathroom and she walked out naked "FLAME BITCH IS ALIVE?" she yelled, no roared. I nodded because I was aroused at seeing her naked, I was about to just sucking her tit but Darkstar slapped me as hard he could which flung me across the room "I killed her, I made sure of it with ice and water along with liquid nitrogen" Belina said "but even after that Finn went to Marceline and they got married" " I don't know how someone could turn you down Belina, you're perfect" I said upside down "I know" she said then we heard a snap and my leg was healed "hello everyone" "White!" me and Darkstar said "how are ya" Darkstar said "fine" white said then blushed at the naked Belina "hey I heard about you guys trying to kill Finn I want to help, I'm tired of there being a hero in Ooo" she said then Darkstar came up to me and picked me up and said "look dude we're married stop trying to win her back" and he dropped me and I was heartbroken so I left angry and sad but I would forgive him just not now I had to go on a spree, a killing spree "hey can I help?" I turned to see White floating to me "sure" no matter what I said she would still come but I needed some help to do what I was gonna do.

**Well catch the doctor who sayings there were two (lame but I had to fit them with the story)**

**Darkstar: I'm starting to warm up to you Troll.**

**Starting? **

**Darkstar: whatever **

**I made this for White Drakim and Slake333 thanks guys**

**FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY! bye **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys Troll here, only one person doesn't like my story and that is lumpzilla he (or she) was really harsh and kinda uncalled for but me and White Drakim were skypeing each other and so she told me to forget him and Michael told me to forgive him. I DO HAVE A SKYPE SO FIND ME IF YOU CAN I AM Trollface675**

**Darkstar: Troll does not own AT just me. Michael, Mack, Layne and white own themselves. Only a couple more chapters until the final battle part 1and 2**

**Chapter 15: the silence before the storm (it's time for some real violence)**

**Layne's POV:**

White and I were walking until we got to the abyss "you sure you want do this?" White asked my answer was pulling out my p90 and walking to a zombie and shooting it. White soon followed as the zombies were taking notice to us they were surrounding us by the wave, I was running low on ammo so I tried to shoot a fireball, but the air was to moist and it wouldn't shoot and I couldn't fly like white could. I was trapped ready to get eaten.

**Finn's POV:**

Sara turned to me and looked at me head to toe and she blushed I looked down and saw burn marks on my clothes showing all my muscles. I walked inside with Sara behind me following me like a lost dog. "Uh Sara?" "Yeah?" she said love-struck that's when Marceline had enough and walked up to Sara "Look, Me and Finn are married" Sara looked at Marceline and then me "Oh just because I die I lose you?" she said angrily to me "well you know what? I thought you were Dead!" I yelled at her this made her mad, "HOW ABOUT YOU GO DIE IN A HOLE LIKE THE REST OF THE HUMANS DID!" she yelled at me. I snapped and ran to her but I was stopped by Michael, Mack and Marceline holding me back. "Run!" Marceline yelled at Sara and she did, she ran for a while until she flew into the air and disappeared. They let me go and I walked inside not grabbing my sword but a pickaxe, I put a black hoodie on and walked outside and I put my hoodie up. "Finn?" Mack said he got in front of me and I pushed him down he got up and ran to me as fast as he could I lifted my fist and threw it into his face smashing it. He fell on the ground putting his hands on his face (sorry Zombiez) and Michael and Marceline pulled him into the house and I walked to the remains of the candy kingdom, I walked in and whistled and a flood of shadow zombies ran to me their faces gone and blood all over them the first one I kicked down and smashed its head open. Brains splattered everywhere and the second one came to me I smashed it's head on a wall next to me with my pickaxe then a hoard of them came at me and I impaled one's head, took two zombies and smashed them together I took one and ripped it's throat and threw it on the ground one jumped at me and I ripped it's spine out though it's stomach and stabbed it with it. The numbers were increasing so I went into the castle remains and found a M1911 on the ground I'm guessing it was Darkstar's because no one use's gun in here I closed the door and boarded up the windows. Then I heard dripping noises and looked up to see Manfred covered in blood but since he was a piñata so he didn't bleed so I knew it wasn't his but he had gone crazy I'm guessing from his weird laugh I held up my gun and pointed it to a window as zombiez crawled . It took a couple of shots but they died I ran out of ammo so I threw it at a zombie and pulled out my pickaxe and ran upstairs and knocked on a door it opened and I saw banana guards and some candy people they didn't say anything to me they just closed the door and handed me a M60 and a combat knife plus some grenades I looked at the ammo to see what kind it was "Normal" I muttered under my breath "but it'll kill them" I opened the door and looked around not stepping outside. "The front door is completely blocked by zombies" I said to the people then I remembered that Belina had some parachutes in a survival pack under her bed. "Ok people we need to get out of here" I said "follow me" I went up a staircase and looked behind me to see if they were following, which they were so I continued then we got to a spiral staircase we went up it but there were holes in the floor and zombies everywhere under us so if you fell you got ripped apart by them. We continued walking until me and a guard stepped on a part of the stairs and the floor crumbled completely leaving a gap between us and the rest of the group "you have to jump" I said to the other group so the first one jumped and made it then a large group of zombies started to come up the stairs so the second one jumped but couldn't pull himself up. Then the guard stepped on the candy person's fingers and it fell in to the zombies and got its head ripped off. The others got across and we continued until we got to Belina's door but it was open slightly so I could slip through and there were only a guard and two candy people. The first candy person made it through and the guard got stuck with the candy person behind him, so I started pulling on him when I saw zombies coming up behind the candy person. I started to pull harder on him while the candy person was shooting at them until he ran out of ammo and got ripped open then I pulled harder and the zombies tried to pull him to we kept pulling then he got ripped in half I fell backwards and noticed the C4 in here didn't go off. I got up and the zombies started pounding on the door. I ran to the bed and looked under it, I saw the pack and opened it to find one parachute then the zombies broke through the door and I pulled the candy person to the back as he pulled out a grenade and looked at me and said "go Finn" I put on the parachute grabbed the M60 and jumped out the window. I opened my parachute and heard an explosion behind me and the whole castle fell to the ground destroyed. I floated down and landed and I ran for the tree house.

**Well good chapter?**

**Thanks White and Michael **

**FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY!**

**BYE**


	16. bye guys

**Hello all prince of darkness fans as you could have seen I have not updated in a long time so now all I have to say is THANKS! For everything POD was deleted and resubmitted so it came back but now**

**YOU DECIDE WHAT HAPPENS WHO WINS WHO LOSE'S AND WHO DIES I WILL NOT MAKE ANY MORE CHAPTERS OR STORIES THIS IS IT SO WHAT EVER YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN IS WHAT HAPPENS DON'T PM ME WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE I WILL NOT CARE TO MAKE ANOTHER CHAPTER.**

**SO LONG, FINNCELINE ALL THE WAY!**


	17. update

**Ok guys just for you I think I will finish the prince of darkness as a rated teen story so look up tomorrow prince of darkness continued and enjoy the ending**

**But man I have to read to see what's happening in the story it's been so long**

**Ok bye**

**(Feel free to rejoice that I'm finishing it) it is pretty good isn't?**

**Bye, finnceline all the way**


End file.
